Dracolyte
The Dracolyte is a Melee ranged Magic user from the Prime volcanic lands Trove. This class is considered to be a powerful dragon Tank from the Volcanic lands of the Dragonfire Peaks. Abilities |- | scope="col"| ! scope="col" | - Capable of destroying blocks - Charges up after 7 hits, multiple enemies will charge this skill faster, doesn't cost energy when used (actually cost 5 energy or so but very small). - Attacking "Dragon Idols" can charge up the familiar - Familiar Puffs up, plays a sound effect and gains a glow when charged - This skill hit twice (not sure if it's a bug), the total damage of 2 hits is around 7.0-8.0 damage compare to normal attack damage. - Dealing small AOE damage around 2x2 (?) - Doesn't seem to fade out the buff when idle. |} |- | scope="col"| ! scope="col" | - Capable of destroying blocks - Spawns a bomb like object that despawns after ~20 seconds if not detonated - Can be precast to add initial burst damage to the start of enemy waves or boss adds - Can be frozen by an Ice Sages ultimate, and wont explode until thawed out - AOE 7x7 (no edge) dealing 5.5-6.5 damage compare to normal attack damage. - Cost tons of energy to use: around 60 energy. - Triggers the on kill effects of raptor allies upon exploding (not working anymore since "Everything Edition" patch" |} |- | scope="col"| ! scope="col" | - Increases stability by 200, movement speed by 10, damage reduction 50% (yeah really 50%), attack range increase to AOE 3x8, damage increase by 1.5 (?), attack speed also faster by 1.5 (?). - Duration 15 sec if constantly attacking, even longer when not attacking. - No energy cost - Spit Fire is still usable but its much harder to see the visual effects on the familar as it is held in the dragons hand - Can ride mounts whilst transformed (transformation will end when dismounting) |} |- | scope="col"| ! scope="col" |- Increases movement speed by 75%- Decrease Health regeneration by 100% (no Health Regen when you're in lava) - Still received the "Fire damages" from traps, lava. |} Tactics As a Dracolyte, you must be mindful of the damage you take and the damage you can output whilst in a battle.* - Placing your Dragon Idols beforehand can deal massive damage whilst you are attacking - If you get Prowling Shadow, you can become effectively invincible, due to the nature of your basic attack - If there is an allied Dracolyte with you, you can set off his bombs if he cannot, dealing damage to the enemies he might be having trouble with - In a stressful situation, you can use Avatar of Flame and lay out a field of destruction - You can lay down bombs (bombs last 20 seconds) with other Dracolytes and setting them all off can incinerate any monsters in the area *Be wary of ranged monsters, your only long ranged ability is Spit Fire, and you must have it charged to take out enemies from afar** *Taking out the ranged early as possible can prevent further damage in a big fight *Equipting items with Attack Speed will have no effect on this class. Solo game play U5 : Beware of *Ranged Enemies: Your short range without Dragon Form will make it hard to get up to their face. Try to prioritize them over melee as they can easily be kited due to their slowness and your ranged attack. *Fellow Ice Sages: If the Ice Sage isn't careful, she can accidentally freeze your Idols due to her Big Chill ability. This does not matter though, as you are a tank and not a DPS class! U5 Solo Gameplay *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsBydsJp0Kc *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZzlUpahqLK8 Costumes Video Category:Classes Category:Magic Category:Staff Wielder Category:Dragonfire Peaks